Heaven
by ForLoveUnheardOf
Summary: You can hate with a passion. Frank and Magenta discover that hate is a passion all in itself.


**Disclaimer: *Sigh.* I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show. All credit goes towards Richard O' Brian. What a fucking genius. **

**Basically, this is a story that came into my head during Theatre. :) My friends Lindsey and Jennifer are my inspiration for this. They love Rocky Horror as much as I do. And I love them:)**

**Anywho, please read and enjoy. Or, not. But, leave a review if you will. :)**

* * *

Her heels clicked across the hard floor. It was the end of a long night, and Magenta wanted nothing more than to fall into a peaceful slumber beside her brother, Riff-Raff. However, she still had a few tasks to complete. _"Magenta, do this, Magenta do that. Pff, as if living with his Transylvanian ass is not enough." _Frank 'N Furter, Prince of Transsexual, Transylvania, and master of this earthly castle the lot of Transylvanians resided in. But to Magenta, he was merely a pathetic excuse of an heir to a mighty planet as Transsexual. He disgusted her. She did want to see her home planet, though, so she did not dare speak her mind. _"Oh, sweet Transsexual…" _Magenta's mind wondered to the events of the day.

Frank, or _master_, had decided he had wanted to "redecorate" the whole castle. So, all day Magenta, Columbia, and Riff-Raff followed endless orders from the prince. Magenta cursed under her breath as she pulled the lever on the elevator shaft to carry her to Frank's laboratory. Her thoughts quickly shifted to her brother, and how warm his arms would be wrapped around her waist. How his breath would tickle her ear and warm her to the very core….

Magenta shoved the elevator door open and quickly scanned the laboratory. "_The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can…" _Magenta smirked to herself. She briskly checked the security cameras, just to see that everything was as it should be. Relieved, she sighed and began her way back to the shaft. Her hand grasped the lever, but not before being grasped by a cold, yet familiar hand.

"Why, hello Magenta." The way her named rolled off his tongue made Magenta somehow aroused. "Master…" The hand swiftly moved underneath hers and guided her back into the laboratory. "My dear, whatever are you doing up at this hour?" The only light was the faint twinklings of the glowing stars painted on the ceiling, which created a serene, heavenly feel. This light also distinctively shone off of Frank's facial features, especially his bright, red lips that were curved into a smile. "I was simply finishing up my nightly routine, master." Frank blinked as if in surprise. "Oh. I thought you were looking for me, as if maybe you had a nightmare and needed some comfort…" Frank ran his hand along the side of Magenta's cheek, to which she slapped away and glared into his eyes.

"I would _never_ seek comfort from you." Frank merely chuckled. He began to look her up and down. "You were always the one I desired most…so stubborn and resistant to my charm. And that wild, red hair…" A low moan escaped Frank's throat. Magenta couldn't help but to gasp. "Master, if you would excuse me, I would like to return to my chamber." Frank's smile turned into a pout before he leaned into her hair and gently put his lips on her ear. "Oh, Magenta. I simply cannot sleep. I was just hoping you would keep my company." His hand ran down her arm, caressing it as he went.

Oddly, Magenta felt a slight chill go down her spine. Frank smiled, knowing he was slowly getting his way. "No, I will not allow this to continue. I will not be a little…_playmate_ for you, master." Frank huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "Magenta, if you do not comply soon, I must resort to force…" She briefly stared into his eyes before storming past him to the vault that was to her right. She ran a hand along the switch. "I will _not_ turn out like Eddie." There was an awkward silence before Frank made his way to her. His every step echoed in Magenta's ears, making her heart beat faster than ever. "_What the hell is happening to me? I could not possibly be attracted to him, could I? No, never." _Frank was now standing by her side, and Magenta could feel him staring down at her.

"I did not love Eddie, now did I? He was what, a mere delivery boy? But you, my dear Magenta, you are so much more." The voices in Magenta's head were screaming for her to run, but yet her legs would not move. "I want you so badly, Magenta. I want you and all of you." Frank's hands slipped to Magenta's waist to where he spun her around and stared intensely into her eyes. Magenta felt her face redden and quickly averted her gaze. Frank's hand lifted her chin and suddenly, his lips were forcefully kissing hers. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. Magenta, however, pushed back. Frank's famous pout crossed his face. Magenta, on the other hand, was wearing a questionable smirk. Frank's eyebrows rose considerably. "I know that look. You're plotting-"

Magenta's lips pressed against Frank's with so much pressure, he was knocked back. Magenta's lips found their way to Frank's ear. "This is one time you will not be in control, master." She licked and nibbled his ear, sending immediate shivers down Frank's spine. Frank hastily began to tear off Magenta's clothes, teasing her by stopping at her intimates and nibbling on various places on her scantly-clad body. Slowly, he lowered her onto the stone floor and furthered the process of removing her garments. Teasingly, he kissed down her body, while hushed moans escaped her lips. Frank explored her whole body with his tongue, indulging in blissful actions that would make the innocent blush. Suddenly, Magenta overturned Frank, stripping him as she went. "Master…"

Her voice was hushed and her throat was dry. No one can imagine the pleasure that followed as Frank dug his nails into Magenta's soft back. Slowly, she lowered herself on top of him. But, the same can not be said as to how their bodies collided for a good while underneath the heavenly ceiling. Exhausted, the two rolled off of each other and lay on the floor. Magenta pulled herself onto Frank's chest, and fell into deep sleep. But not before his cherry-red lips and whispering into his ear:

"Well, master…It really is the pelvic thrust that drives you insane."


End file.
